Every Day I Love You
by Xinlatus
Summary: Its winter and Christmas is just around the corner. Sasuke and Sakura could not wait for the time of the year. And they're spending each day with love confessions. Drabbles. Chapters are not related. [sasusaku]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own the characters. Except for the plot/story lines/background.**

* * *

><p><strong>::: Chapter I :::<strong>

It was all white. Snow covered the place. A happy day indeed for Haruno Sakura, as she was humming the Christmas song while her hands gently pat on the bulk of snow. She was building a snowman at the lawn since morning.

"Do you love me?"

A voice came from behind her, had Sakura's body jolted subtly in shock. She turned to the voice.

"You scared me just now, Sasuke-kun…"

And immediately she was tackled to the ground. They both stumbled and fell on the now crumbled snowman.

"Oh no, my snowman!" cried Sakura, eyes trailed to the pile of snow behind her head.

"Do you love me?"

Sakura huffed. She turned her gaze to the persistent guy on top of her. "You're heavy!" she winced, pushing against his shoulders in attempt to shift his weight.

Ignoring her futile attempt, Sasuke leaned closer to her face. "Do-you-love-me, Sa-ku-ra?" he purposely pronounced the words one by one.

Sakura stopped struggling against his weight. She looked at him straight in the eye. And him too, staring deep into her soul.

"Where does this come from anyway?"

Sasuke was not getting the answer he wanted. He grunted. "Do you love me?" his tone grew huskier, impatient of his stubborn lover.

"Yes and why are you asking this all of a sudden?" Sakura blushed. And her pinkish cheeks were brilliant on her fair skin against her messy pink hair that was sprawling on the pure white snow. Sasuke just love that charming details of her.

The guy shifted, supporting himself with an arm, while the other hand was busy playing with the pink locks. Sakura was dumbfounded and annoyed.

"Sasuke-kun!" she spat. Sasuke stayed silent and then leaned even closer to her, if possible. Their face was so close that Sakura could felt Sasuke's warm breath against her skin. "My snowman… you—"

Her lips were sealed. And Sasuke nibbled onto it slowly. It made Sakura's mind went blank. She had no idea of what had gotten into her boyfriend. He was so lovey-dovey so suddenly.

After awhile of heated kiss, they pulled away. Sasuke stared at Sakura with his eyes half-lidded. He was searching for an answer. "Do you love me?"

Again, Sakura sighed. "Yes, silly. Now get off me!"

Sasuke obeyed this time, he got up and helped Sakura after that.

"But why are you here?" he then asked. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Building a snowman…"

Sasuke then pulled Sakura to him. Arms wrapped around her ever so tightly that the pinkette winced. "You're hurting me!"

"You don't love me…" he said with his eyebrows furrowed deeply. Sakura almost believe that he was mad. Mad at her for building a snowman.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you building a snowman?"

Sakura was utterly confused. He was embracing her and was angry at her for building a snowman on winter.

"Because I like snowman…" she muttered.

Sasuke pulled away from the embrace. He turned away to leave her. "Then, you don't love me…" he said.

Mindlessly, and baffled by the situation, Sakura pulled on his sleeve. "W-wait, Sasuke-kun…"

The raven haired guy stopped. He turned to face her again. He scowled at her.

"I love you more than the snowman…" Sakura batted her eyelashes at him.

"Hn" he smirked. "It's cold outside…"

"I know…"

"But still, you're building a snowman…"

"I'm sorry…"

"I can be your snowman…" he blushed.

"What?"

"You heard me, Sakura…"

"Let's build one here, together…"

"No… let's get inside..."

"Please…"

"No…" he pulled on her hand. "We'll make one, inside… where it's warmer…"

Sakura sighed. "How do we build a snowman inside the house?"

"I've told you…" he smirked. "I'll be your snowman… You can make one out of me" he cupped her face. And they were in for another kiss.

Sakura blushed although she was a bit disappointed of not able to build a real snowman.

"You're impossible…"

"No, its true… we can make one..." he pinched her cheek. "On the bed…"

Sakura could not help it but blushed even redder, if that is possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some fluff for you guys, special for Xmas season. I've few chapters written down already, only waiting in line to be posted. Hehe, and update time will be so damn random! Thanks for reading!**

**p/s: reviews are most appreciated. And I know, Sasuke and Sakura are both slightly OOC here... sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own the characters. Except for the plot/story lines/background.****

* * *

><p><strong>::: Chapter II :::<strong>

"Awesome!" Sakura paced around the snowman. Her eyes sparkled in joy.

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" she leapt and hugged Sasuke. The guy stood his ground somehow, and hugged her back.

"Anything for you…" he whispered against her neck, sending ticklish sensation down Sakura's spine.

"Cut it, Sasuke-kun…" she squealed, pushing Sasuke away slightly. And immediately, the raven haired guy's face became sour. His smile faded and turned into a slight frown. While his eyes narrowed at her.

"Damn it…" cussed Sakura as Sasuke started to walk away, again. She shook her head at the guy and let him walk into the house.

_"__He's being too romantic lately…"_ she thought. And handling the overly romantic Sasuke was tiring her. She was used to his cold demeanor and usually, it was her that seeks attention.

Sakura got into the house, finding Sasuke lazing on the couch, watching TV. She sat next to him. He shifted away.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn"

"Why are you so mad?"

"Hn"

"…"

They were silent.

"Fine, I'll go play with the snowman…"

Sakura got up and went out the house. Sasuke peeked on her.

"Hi there, …" Sakura was still in awe somehow. The snowman was big and tall and everything that Sakura could think of. As if her child self was awakened again, in front of the snowman.

/splat!/

A ball of snow was thrown straight to the snowman's face. Its' nose fell off. Sakura gasped in dismay. She turned around.

"Sasuke-kun!"

/splat!/

Another hit the snowman. Sakura stretched her arms, stood in front of the snowman, defending it. "Stop it! You'll destroy it!"

/splat!/

Another ball of snow hit the snowman. Another and another. Sasuke is good in aiming. He is real good. None of the attack hit his girlfriend.

"Cut it out!" yelled Sakura. And Sasuke stopped. The snowball dropped from his hand. He stood there silently, staring at the depressed pinkette.

"Sasuke-kun… you're…" her eyes were teary. "…you're being a jerk!"

"I made it… so I can destroy it" he said somehow, although he felt guilty.

"Why are you acting like this?" Sakura hid her face with her palms.

Silently, Sasuke walked towards her. He pulled her to him and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Because I'm jealous…" he whispered into her ear. He dug his face into the crook of her neck and stayed there silently, listening to the soft sob that she made.

"I'll make a new one for you…"

They pulled away from the hug. Sakura wiped away her tears, head still tilted down.

"But you'll destroy it afterwards…" she mumbled.

Sasuke smirked. He tilted her chin up, to make her look at him. And he placed a soft kiss upon her lips.

"I promise…" he then said. "I'll _destroy _it again and again…"

Sakura's eyes widen. She was annoyed at him for teasing her.

"Stop teasing me!" she nudged angrily at his chest.

"No, I won't… I'll get to hug and kiss you like this, if you're mad"

"You purposely make me angry, so that you can hug me and kiss me? That's silly…" Sakura blushed and smiled.

"But I'm really jealous…"

"Why?"

"Because you like the snowman… I'm going to destroy it now!"

Sasuke kicked the snowman and it crumbled down. He stomped on it repeatedly. Sakura watched him going frenzy over the pile of snow.

"You're unbelievable…" she muttered.

Panting, Sasuke turned to her. He flashed a satisfactory smirk at her which Sakura replied with a frown.

"You're crazy…"

"Crazily in love with you…"

"Now, make me a new snowman!" Sakura pouted, arms crossed.

"No"

"But you said you'll make a new one!"

"Not until you say you love me…"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I love you… jerk…" she muttered.

"Say it again…"

"**I LOVE YOU SASUKE JERK!**"

Sasuke turned away and walked towards the house.

"Wait! You said you'll make a new one! I've said that I love you!"

"Sakura… I'm tired" he said. "I've just win a fight against that snowman over there…" he pointed to the mass of snow.

"Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here you go. Hope you all like it! I'm working on CH5 now. However, suggestions and r****eviews are most appreciated. Cheers!**

**p/s: Please, vote on the poll on my profile. Arigatou gozaimashita!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Only the plot/background.**

* * *

><p><strong>::: Chapter III :::<strong>

"I'm home!" Sakura locked the door behind her.

"Sasuke-kun?" she placed the groceries bag on the counter and walked to the stairs.

"Where is he?" she wondered and made her way upstairs.

She opened the door to their bedroom. An obvious bulge was under the blanket on the bed.

_"Must be him…"_ she thought.

Slowly and silently, Sakura walked to the bed and in one swift movement, she pulled the blanket away.

"What?" she was shocked. It was just a pile of pillows. She pouted.

Suddenly, a pair of hand grabbed her from behind and turned her around. Sakura shrieked in fear. And in seconds, her lips were caught in a fierce kiss. Her eyes went wide at the kisser.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Her boyfriend smirked at her. "Welcome home…"

"Is that how you welcome me home?" she rolled her eyes. "By giving me a heart attack?" she removed her outerwear.

Sasuke sat by the bedside. Only his eyes trailed her movement. "Sorry… I thought that you like surprises…"

Sakura sighed. "Yes, but not surprises like this one…"

"Hn. I'm cold, Sakura…"

Sakura turned to her boyfriend. "Really?"

He nodded. "Come here, and heat me up…"

Sakura blinked at him. She shook her head slightly. "I'm taking a bath…"

"But it's cold inside the tub…"

"That's why I'm going to take a _hot_ bath…" Sakura raised an eyebrow. Then realization hit her. "Wait… I didn't say that you're coming with me to the tub…"

Sasuke smirked. "Almost got you there…"

"Now, Sasuke-kun… Be a good boy and wait downstairs. Then, I'm coming down to make dinner, okay?"

Sasuke sighed in defeat. "We can cuddle here before you get inside…" he patted on the mattress. Sakura simply ignored her naughty boyfriend.

After finished bathing, Sakura went out. Sasuke was no longer in the room. "_Hmph… he must be waiting downstairs…"_ she silently thought while drying her hair with a towel. She immediately got dressed and went downstairs.

However it was dark. All the lights were turned off. Sakura stopped at the stairways. "Sasuke-kun?" she called out. No answer.

"Don't you dare making any stupid joke…" she said. Her voice was shaky while she made her way to the switches.

Slowly, Sakura touched the wall, looking for the switches while her eyes scanning carefully into the dark living room. She gulped. After a short while, she found the switches and turned the lights on.

She gasped. She was startled seeing Sasuke stood in the middle of the living room. The boyfriend was dressed as Santa.

"What are you doing there?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Surprise… you like it?" he smirked, somewhat proudly. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"But you don't have to turn off the lights, anyway…" she raised an eyebrow.

As Sakura was getting closer, Sasuke suddenly stretched his hands, stopping Sakura. The pinkette immediately stopped.

"What's wrong?" her eyes widen and she looks nervous.

Sasuke pointed to the ceiling. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Sakura looked at the ceiling. Mistletoe was hanged at the ceiling right above Sasuke. "I couldn't move a bit right now…" said Sasuke.

The pinkette pouted. She knew what exactly what Sasuke was planning. "You want a kiss isn't it?" she said, walking closer.

Sasuke smirked. "You said it yourself…"

Sakura shook her head slightly at his antics, while she tiptoed to reach his height and pecked his lips.

"But you're kissing a Santa, Sakura…" Sasuke smirked.

"So what? We're under the mistletoe…" Sakura blushed.

"Hn. I guess you're just being naughty. You won't get a present this Christmas…"

Sakura's eyes widen. "What? Not fair!"

"I've told you…" he pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're being a naughty girl, kissing a Santa…"

"But- But… you're standing under the mistletoe!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk" Sasuke left the place, leaving Sakura feeling defeated.

"I'm gonna take revenge!" Sakura pouted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Only a few chapters left. Christmas is just around the corner guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Only the plot/background.**

* * *

><p><strong>::: Chapter IV :::<strong>

A tall Christmas tree was set at the corner of the living room. Sakura was busy decorating it. She picked up a glittery star decoration.

"Hm… it's too high up there…" she muttered, looking at the tip of the tree.

"Shorty…"

Angry vein popped on Sakura's forehead.

"What did you say?"

"Hn"

"Not 'hn'… before that…" now hands on the waist.

Sasuke smirked at her. "Give me that…"

Sakura rolled her eyes and gave him the star.

"This is a man's job…" he muttered while pulling a chair closer.

"Yeah… just put it on…"

Sasuke got on the chair and tiptoed to reach the top of the Christmas tree. As he was about to place the star at the tip of the tree, the world suddenly shake violently; the chair that is. The star luckily dropped among the bundle of wrapped presents.

"Hey!" Sasuke looked down. Sakura grinned widely at him.

"Revenge!"

"Stop it!"

"No!"

"Sakura!"

"Nope!"

Sasuke groaned in anger as Sakura shook the chair again and again. The raven haired male grimaced in anger. He jumped off the chair. And Sakura—

"Wait- you criminal!" Sasuke ran after her.

The pinkette giggled as she ran around the living room.

"You can't catch me!" she was sticking her tongue out towards her boyfriend.

Sasuke was fired up because of her, except that a couch and a coffee table were in between them. If not for those things, he swore that he would tackle her, cuddle her till she could not breathe.

"Sakura! Come here!"

"No way…" she giggled.

Sasuke groaned in frustration. He knew that he would not be able to jump over the couch and the table as he was not a ninja. For several more wasted minutes, they ran around the living room.

Suddenly Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. He succumbed on his knees and let out painful grunts. He then gasped and cowered on the floor. Sakura's giggle died instantly and her smile vanished into a thin straight line as her eyes widen in shock.

"Sasuke-kun!" she stood silent.

Sasuke continued on gasping and cowering in pain. And Sakura was frozen at her place. Her heart skipped a beat at the scene.

"H-help me… Sakura…" his voice cracked, calling for her.

The pinkette impulsively rushed to his side. Tears immediately puddle in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun!" she wrapped a trembling arm around him.

"I- I can't… breathe—" Sasuke was gasping for air while he grasped strongly on Sakura's hand.

The pinkette's tears started to stream down her flushed cheek. Guilt, fear and hopelessness filled in her chest.

"Let's… let's go to the hospital…" she said, helping Sasuke to get up.

"D-don't cry… S-saku-ra…" he stuttered.

Sakura nodded although the fact is her heart breaks with each word he uttered in difficulty.

They were finally on their feet after some moment, although Sakura had some trouble helping Sasuke to stand with him weighing more than her. The boyfriend was breathing hard, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Sasuke glanced at the crying pinkette. He knew she tried her best not to cry out loud.

"Sakura…" he breathed out.

"Don't say anything…"

"I-"

"Please, Sasuke-kun… no…"

"I'm sorry…"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm the one who should apologize…" her voice was shaky.

"Yeah… you should"

Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around Sakura. The pinkette squeaked in shock. She was held tight in a bear hug.

"S-sasuke-kun?!"

"Got you!"

Sakura was gaping, blinking in confusion. Her breathe hitched in her chest.

"Sorry for making you cry…" he whispered into her ear. "…but, I win"

Realization and truth hit Sakura hard. It was a trap. It was a dirty trap!

"Sasuke-kun you bastard!" she struggled to escape his embrace.

"Thank you, Sakura… for making me a winner _again_" said Sasuke, before he made a spurt for it.

For seconds, Sakura was frozen.

"Sasuke!"

Then the couple played tag all day long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was it? Feedback are highly appreciated. Arigatou-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narutoverse. But the plot/background.**

* * *

><p><strong>::: Chapter V :::<strong>

"Do you really need to buy a new one?" Sasuke sighed as he followed his pink haired girlfriend. They have been Christmas shopping the whole day.

"Un…" she nodded. Sakura walked ahead of the raven haired guy, leaving him with bundles of shopping bags. "Because we're hosting the Christmas dinner party this year! I want it to be more awesome than Naruto and Hinata's party last year…" she giggled.

Sasuke shook his head. "Yeah, I know. But what it has to do with buying a new dress?" he raised an eyebrow.

Sakura stopped and turned to him. "Look, when a lady needs a dress, she needs a dress. Got it?"

And Sasuke ended up following the pinkette to each and every store in the shopping mall.

"I'm tired, Sakura…"

"Fine, I promise that this is the last store. If I don't found the right dress, I'll give up…"

"Promise?"

Sakura sighed. "Yes, I promise"

Then she browsed through lots and lots of women's attire. After a few minutes, she grabbed two dresses and went to the fitting room.

Sasuke waited for her, with all the shopping bags in both his hands. He had a feeling that Sakura would not get any new dress, since she was picky the whole day. However, this time Sakura came out of the fitting room, blushing.

"H-how… do I look?" she asked.

Slight pink tinted on Sasuke's cheeks. "Hn… whatever. If you like it, then take it"

"I'm just asking for your opinion…" Sakura pouted.

"It fits you Miss! You look pretty, like really pretty…" said a promoter suddenly, coming out of nowhere.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "She didn't ask for your opinion!"

Unfortunately, the promoter is a guy. He was stunned by the enraged Sasuke. "I- I was just being honest…" he stuttered. "Sh-she really is pretty"

Sasuke growled. "I know that she's pretty in those!" he pointed to Sakura. "But I- we don't need your opinion! Who asked you in the first place?"

Sakura stepped in between the guys. "Sasuke-kun!" she nudged slightly on her boyfriend's shoulder. "You're being rude!" she said. Sasuke turned away.

"S-sorry… he's on man's period…" Sakura apologized to the promoter. Somehow the promoter let the incident slipped. Sasuke on the other hand, glared at the guy.

Sakura bought the dress anyway and they left the store.

"I'm hot right now!" she spat right after they left the store.

"I know… you're 'hot'..." Sasuke smirked. It made Sakura rolled her eyes and regretted that she chose the wrong word.

"Don't play dumb! You know what I meant…" she crossed her arms.

"No, I don't…"

"That guy just now… he's just being polite!" she scowled. "Why did you scold him like that?!"

"Because he was looking at you… that's why" he sighed. "And why would you buy such a skimpy dress?"

The pinkette gaped slightly. "You-you're… r-ridiculous" she muttered and blushed madly. "It's a nice dress!"

"I'm being protective" he muttered and walked away. "I'll rip the dress at home…"

Sakura's lips curved into a smile. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun… but you're a pervert. My only pervert…"

Sasuke smirked at her. "Come on… let's get going… these shopping bags are killing me"

"I'll let you rip my sleeping dress instead" she whispered and pecked him on the cheek, before she skipped and went ahead of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know what to say... but cheers! One more chapter to go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Bahhh... I don't own Narutoverse. Only the plot/background.**

* * *

><p><strong>::: Chapter VI :::<strong>

Everyone was having a good time at Sasuke's and Sakura's party. The couples were feeling great and accomplished that the guests were complimenting their party and their house décor.

Especially Sakura, since people kept on stating how gorgeous she is. "Thank you… I'm so much flattered! You too…" she kept on saying those lines. And her pride grew larger and larger.

While Sasuke's patience shrinked by the seconds. He hated the most when guys threw their gazes and smiles at his girlfriend. And the way she accepted them, he felt like saying, 'Time's up, guys! Go home!'.

"Sakura…" he whispered, "…don't be too friendly…"

"What?" the pinkette raised an eyebrow.

"Guys are looking at you, like hungry wolves" then he sipped on his champagne.

Sakura chuckled, she poked on his shoulder. "You're just being jealous…"

The raven haired guy scoffed. "It's true"

"Sakura-chan! You're sexy tonight!" suddenly a hyper blonde appeared from nowhere.

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched. "You've said that, Naruto! Twice!" he spat.

"Oh, come on… I'm being honest!" Naruto kept on grinning.

"Thank you, again…" replied Sakura while glaring at Sasuke.

"Y-yeah… you're so pretty, Sakura-chan…" Hinata mumbled out.

"Thanks, Hinata… you too"

Sasuke snorted at the situation. He was annoyed and nervous at the same time. Sakura really is pretty, being _wrapped_ in the red mini dress with black ribbon around the waist.

_"__Totally a present for me…"_ Sasuke sighed. _"…waiting for me to __**unwrap**__ it" _He tried hard to hold the urge to kidnap her upstairs and fuck her senselessly.

As the party went on, they have a mini countdown for Christmas and they cheered together at midnight.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" they all cheered and toast to each other.

"Happy Christmas to you, Sasuke-kun…"

"To you too… and I love you, Sakura…"

The pinkette blinked at him. She thought she heard it wrong, since the music was too loud.

"I love you…" he whispered, and slight tint of pink crept up his cheeks.

Sakura smiled. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun…"

"Wait here…" he then said and went to the middle of the living room. He dinged the glass to attract the guests' attention.

Everyone was looking at him, including the curious Sakura.

"Everyone, thank you for coming on this special night" he started and inhaled deeply. "I have a special announcement as well…"

Then Sasuke walked towards Sakura, grabbed her hand and brought her to the middle of the room with him. She was stunned somehow.

"This is Haruno Sakura, and I love her with all my heart for these past 5 years" Sasuke stared into Sakura's emerald eyes.

"And here, I, Uchiha Sasuke…" he knelt and took out something from his pocket. While everyone gasped and whispered to each other. Including Sakura, of course, her heart beats like crazy.

"Sakura, will you… marry me?" he opened the small box, revealing a shining diamond ring.

The pinkette was speechless, she nodded and tears went down her cheeks. "Yes! Yes, Sasuke-kun!" she answered with her shaky voice.

Sasuke put the ring on her finger. He kissed Sakura with everyone cheering for them. The party resumed, with guests congratulating them this time around.

"So, how long have you been planning all this?" asked Sakura, once they have a chance to be alone.

"Hn, not so long ago…"

"Liar…"

"No, I'm not. It's true…"

"But, it's a great Christmas surprise, Sasuke-kun… thank you"

Sasuke smirked. "Wait- where's mine?" his smile vanished instantly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Can't you see?"

Sasuke blinked at her for some moment before he grasped her true meaning.

"Okay, I'll _unwrap_ it later…" he whispered into her ear. And they both giggled at the perverted thought they had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah- final chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy holiday minna-san! Thank you for reading!**

**See you next year!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narutoverse. Only the plot/storyline.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Extra Chapter<strong>_

:::

Sasuke opened his eyes. Pretty bubble gum pink strands were covering his eyes. He swept it away, and supported himself with his arm while eyeing the half naked lady next to him.

"Sakura…" he said softly. Sleep was still heavy in his tone.

Their legs intertwined. And Sasuke smirked at the thoughts of how exactly they got jumbled up like that.

And Sakura shuffled slightly before her emerald eyes opened. "Hm—" she mumbled.

"Morning…" said Sasuke as he leaned down to kiss her small lips.

The pinkette stretched, ignoring the kiss. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

After awhile, Sakura was fully awake but she was in Sasuke's arms.

"No kissing- I wanna brush first…" she said as she moved her head away from Sasuke's.

The raven haired guy sighed.

"I'm kinda ravenous…" whispered Sasuke.

He climbed on top of Sakura, encaging her with his strong arms.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke's lips twirled into a slight smirk. "You…"

:::

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is only a mini story. So, 'Everyday I Love You' had finished. How do you like it? Wanna some more stories like this? Maybe with other characters?<strong>

**Gimme feedback!**


End file.
